IM with the Cullens
by xoxoStupidShinyBatOwnersxoxo
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens were to get IM accounts? You're about to find out... This fic is purely for fun, so if you can't appreciate it, don't read it. Extreme character OOC.


AN: Hey there guys! *waves rapidly*. MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight and xoxoSoftballTwihard28xoxo here! Well here it is... Our first chapter of our first story of our first joint account! Whew, that was a mouthful. We really hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoy our other shizz.

Disclaimer: steph Meyer owns everything about twilight we just screw with all the characters till they are unrecognizable!

WARNING: THIS IS VERY OCC AND WILL PROBABLY KILL SOME OF YOUR BRAIN CELLS! If you arent a person who can afford to lose said brain cells, then keep on reading and don't hold us responsible for your inevitable descent into idiocy.

Bella: KlumzyStyle

Edward: PianoManSince1901

Alice: Shopaholic2.0

Jasper: EmotionOverload

Rosalie : HotterThanYouSinceAlways

Emmett: OverSizedTeddyBear

Esme: MeEsMommy

Carlisle: BigDaddy

Mike: Soon2BWithBella

Charlie: ThisStupidThing

*everyone but Soon2BWithBella and ThisStupidThing sign in*

EmotionOverload:I can feel all the excitement in the air. HotterThanYouSinceAlways:Yes we heard your "excitement" an hour ago

OverSizedTeddyBear:Atta boy Jazzy! *high fives*

Shopaholic2.0: I beat all of you I "saw" this two hours ago. Beat that oversizedTeddybear!

PianoManSince1901:*sighs heavily*. Alice. Don't you know not to put a challenge like that in his head? Now his thoughts are... Let's say nauseating.

KlumzyStyle: *smacks Edward across face*. *crack is heard*. My hand! Anyway it's not nauseating with us right Eddie;)

OverSizedTeddyBear and EmotionOverload: WAIT, WHAT? Our little Eddie isn't a virgin anymore? You out the 40year old virgin to shame, but now you're a real Cullen man!

KlumzyStyle: yeah that's right! My Eddie is a real Cullen man thanks to me.

BigDaddy:But wait, didn't Tanya already do that? BURN! (but not literally because that would result in your death which is a medical condition that even I can't fix)

KlumzyStyle: Edward! You cheated on me *insert nasty chain of cuss words here*. I hate you, you little hobknocker.

PianoManSince1901:That was one time! And, if we're being accurate here, Im a giant hobknocker.

MeEsMommy: Edward we don't talk about private parts online just in our beds and at the dinner table.

BigDaddy: but Es, what about when we-

PianoManSince1901:Carlisle! Now I have to burn my piano!

KlumzyStyle:But Edward that's where we did-

PianoManSince1901: BELLA. STOP. TALKING.

Shopaholic2.0: Don't pretend that we don't already know. You guys are louder than Emmett and Rose!

HotterThanYouSinceAlways: Thats a lie and an insult. It's not my fault that Emmett isn't good enough.

OverSizedTeddyBear has signed off

Emmett grabs rose and hauls away to middle of the woods

HotterThanYouSinceAlways signs off

PianoManSince1901: their thoughts are so loud!

KlumzyStyle: I can help you forget about what they are thinking *winks*

EmotionOverload: Edward. Seriously. Just go

MeEsMommy: A little "interaction" is always healthy honey

BigDaddy:you couldn't be more right honey

MeEsMommy: Oh no. You broke the lamp playing football last week. You are going to the dog pound.

PianoManSince1901 and KlumzyStyle sign off

EmotionOverload: all this lust is killing me. Wanna help me with that Alice?

Shopaholic2.0: Let me think about that how about nah rather see you suffer. Haha

BigDaddy: sorry son. That stinks lets go Es.

MeEsMommy: no I already told you that I am mad at you

BigDaddy: but-

MeEsMommy: no. The only butt I will accept is yours.

EmotionOverload: um ok I am starting to get uncomfortable. I'm leaving

EmotionOverload has left the chat

Shopaholic2.0: ok I better leave as well.

Shopaholic2.0 left the chat

BigDaddy: And then there were two...

MeEsMommy signs out

BigDaddy:well.. Awkward...

BigDaddy signs out  
AN: So what did you think. Let us know. Btw reviews make us post faster. We will make James come back to life and pay u a visit if u dont. We would send Edward but he is in our room and we don't want him to leave. Sorry. Not really. Anyway until next time


End file.
